Night Terror
by Soma Kibi
Summary: OS - Basé sur le film La Terre Brûlée. Après l'attaque du Wicked sur la base du Bras Droit, les survivants tentent tant bien que mal de se relever. Mais que se passe-t-il dans la tête de Thomas et de Newt juste après les événements de la fin du film et avant le discours final de Thomas ? (Très léger Newtmas)


_Coucou tout le monde! Ca fait une éternité que je n'avais pas posté ici, j'avoue. J'ai eu une longue période où je n'ai pas écrit de fic, j'étais concentrée sur un projet plus_

 _personnel mais ça y'est l'inspiration est revenue (la sortie du troisième film a aidé il faut dire^^)._

 _Donc voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit peu après le deuxième film mais que je n'ai jamais posté et que j'ai retrouvé récemment. J'ai donc décidé de le poster aujourd'hui^^_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis surtout. A bientôt et bonne lecture =)_

 _(PS: Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre Brenda, je l'apprécie même beaucoup mais pour cette fic elle peut sembler agaçante et légèrement hors caractère désolée d'avance. Et comme je l'ai écrit après le deuxième film, il est essentiellement basé sur celui-ci. Voilà^^)_

 ** _OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

 _ **Night Terror**_

Le jour commençait à se lever sur le camp (ou du moins sur ce qu'il en restait) et malgré le peu de personnes qui s'y trouvaient encore, il ne semblait pas cesser d'être en mouvement. On pouvait ainsi voire un peu partout des personnes s'affairer à différentes tâches, comme récupérer tout ce qui était encore en état de fonctionner comme des outils, des armes ou même de la nourriture. D'autres personnes se chargeaient également de la tâche la plus délicate qui était de réunir les malheureux qui n'avaient pas survécu à cette nuit d'horreur afin de les réunir et d'essayer de leur offrir un semblant de dignité et ce qui se rapprochait le plus de funérailles. Assis un peu à l'écart, le regard dans le vide, Newt observait d'un œil absent tous ces gens qui, malgré le triste sort qui venait de leur être réservé, faisaient de leur mieux pour continuer et ne pas se laisser abattre. Il put cependant apercevoir du coin de l'œil, un peu à l'écart, Vince qui faisait des adieux corrects et déchirant à Marie, qui s'était sacrifiée pour chacun d'eux. L'adolescent préféra détourner le regard, afin de lui laisser un minimum d'intimité persuadé que cet homme ne souhaitait surement pas que qui que ce soit ne soit témoin de ce moment de faiblesse. Il promena donc son regard sur le reste du camp, le cœur lourd. Ses yeux s'attardèrent quelques instants sur l'une des tentes qui avait survécu miraculeusement à la nuit et dans laquelle il savait que Thomas s'était réfugié. Il avait voulu le suivre, s'assurer qu'il allait bien après ce qui était arrivé, mais Frypan lui avait fait comprendre que leur ami avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Celui qu'ils considéraient tous comme leur leader avait effectivement été très difficile à convaincre de ne pas se lancer à la poursuite de WICKED sur le champ, qu'ils avaient d'abord grand besoin de reprendre des forces et d'élaborer un vrai plan d'action. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se lancer à leur poursuite à l'aveugle, ils avaient bien trop à perdre en cas d'échec. Newt poussa un soupir frustré et se passa une main légèrement tremblante dans les cheveux, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Une main se posa alors soudainement sur son épaule le faisant sursauter de plus belle. Il se tourna vivement pour se retrouver face à nul autre que Frypan, un regard inquiet sur le visage.

 **«** **Désolé mec, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.** **»** S'excusa son ami

 **«** **C'est rien, je suppose que j'étais un peu ailleurs.** **»** Le rassura rapidement Newt, le regardant brièvement avant de reposer son regard sur la tente qui abritait Thomas.

Frypan poussa un soupir imperceptible avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui en silence.

 **«** **T'en fais pas pour lui, il a seulement besoin de se calmer un peu. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses cette nuit, il en a besoin.** **»**

Newt hocha la tête, sans être totalement convaincu par ces paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes.

 **«** **Probablement oui...** **»**

 **«** **Et toi, ça va** **?** **»**

Newt se tourna vers Frypan en fronçant les sourcils, surprit par la question.

 **«** **Quoi** **?** **»**

 **«** **Comment tu vas Newt** **? Je ne suis pas idiot tu sais, je sais que ce qui s'est passé t'as secoué autant que Thomas.** **»**

Newt haussa les épaules, sans cesser de regarder devant lui.

 **«** **Je vais bien.** **»**

 **Ça tu vois, j'en doute. Je te connais mec, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que tout ça ne t'as rien fait** **»**

Newt finit par se tourner vers Frypan et poussa un soupir las en voyant son air compatissant.

 **«** **Tu veux que je te dise quoi** **? Evidemment que ça me touche, c'est Minho qu'ils ont emmené** **! Quand on est arrivé ici j'ai cru…je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'on aurait enfin la paix quoi. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était trop demander…Et maintenant à cause de nous tous ces gens sont morts…** **»**

Frypan le regarda avec surprise et fronça les sourcils.

 **«** **Tu penses que c'est notre faute** **?** **»**

 **«** **Parce que ça ne l'est pas** **? Ils sont venus pour nous, Fry. Evidemment qu'on est responsable** **! Si on n'était pas venus ici, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. Ou pas comme ça en tout cas.** **»**

Frypan ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répliquer, avant de la refermer dans un soupir ne trouvant rien à redire. Parce que, qu'il le veuille ou non, Newt avait raison. Ils étaient responsables, au moins indirectement. Le WICKED ne les laisserait jamais tranquille c'était une certitude désormais.

 **J'arrive toujours pas à croire que Teresa nous ait fait ça…C'était notre amie et là…Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu faire ça à Thomas.** **»**

Newt ne répondit pas tout de suite mais son visage se ferma à l'évocation de Teresa et il serra les poings.

 **«** **Peu importe ses raisons, je m'en fous. On lui a fait confiance et elle nous a trahis. Quoi qu'il arrive, c'est un truc que je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner. On est peut-être responsable de ce qui est arrivé ici mais c'est uniquement à cause d'elle qu'ils ont emmené Minho et ça…C'est inexcusable.** **»** S'exclama finalement le jeune homme, plein de rancœur.

Il se leva et sans un mot de plus pour son ami, abasourdi par la violence de ses paroles, il s'en alla d'un pas vif faisant comprendre à Frypan son désir d'être seul. L'ancien blocard resté seul poussa un profond soupir. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils réussissent à en finir avec le WICKED et surtout à sauver leurs amis. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si ce n'était pas le cas.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Thomas se trouvait assis sur le lit de fortune installé dans la tente où il avait trouvé refuge. La même tente où Brenda s'était remise après avoir manquée se transformer en Fondue. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir un tas de pensées envahir son esprit, toutes plus confuses les unes que les autres. Il n'arrêtait pas de ressasser les événements de la nuit, se demandant ce qu'il aurait pu faire différemment pour empêcher les choses de tourner ainsi. Mais il avait beau tourner et retourner la situation dans sa tête ce qui était arrivé lui semblait inévitable. Tout ça parce que Teresa, celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie et sa confidente, avait choisi de les trahir. Il lui avait accordé une confiance presque aveugle et cela s'était retourné contre lui. Il n'arrivait même pas à la détester pour ça, parce qu'il pouvait comprendre ses raisons et savait que le WICKED l'avait probablement manipulée, avec le retour de ses souvenirs. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être furieux et complètement anéanti. Tout était sa faute. Il n'avait pas été capable de tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Minho et maintenant dieu seul sait ce que le WICKED allait lui faire, à lui et aussi à Aris, Sonya et les autres. Il senti sa gorge se nouer et des larmes de rages et d'impuissance apparaître dans ses yeux. Il se frotta les yeux avec rage pour les faire disparaître. Minho avait besoin de lui et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment était de se lamenter sur son sort et de rester assis là. Bien sûr, il avait conscience qu'après ce qui était arrivé il serait totalement imprudent et suicidaire de se lancer dans la minute qui suivait à leur poursuite, sans être préparé ou avoir un plan qui tienne la route, mais cette attente lui rappelait son impuissance. Il détestait ça. Tous ces gens dehors comptaient sur lui et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider. Pire, ils leurs avaient offert un refuge et leur aide et tout ce que cela leur avait apporté s'était avéré être la mort. Il repensa notamment à l'exécution de Marie, probablement la seule qui aurait pu les aider à combattre la Braise et un atout indispensable au groupe. Sans parler de ce qu'elle semblait représenter pour Vince, qui ne se remettait pas de sa mort bien qu'il soit forcé de rester digne pour ce qui restait de son armée.

Thomas se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit en fermant les yeux, sentant un profond mal de crâne faire son apparition.

 **«** **Thomas** **?** **»**

Il ouvrir les yeux en entendant son nom et tourna la tête pour voir nulle autre que Brenda à l'entrée de la tente, qui le regardait avec ce qui ressemblait fortement à de l'inquiétude. Il ne répondit pas mais lui adressa un léger sourire, ne souhaitant pas paraître impoli, surtout après l'aide que la jeune femme lui avait apporté. Il entendit le bruit de ses pas lui indiquant qu'elle se rapprochait et sentit le lit s'affaisser à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux vers elle et finit par se redresser pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

 **«** **Je peux revenir plus tard si tu veux.** **»** Lui dit alors Brenda, d'une voix bien moins assurée que ce qu'elle avait pu lui montrer jusqu'à présent.

 **«** **Non, c'est bon. Comment tu te sens Brenda** **?** **»** S'enquit-il, malgré tout inquiet pour elle. Après tout, elle avait été forcée de se lever et de se battre bien plus tôt que ce qu'elle aurait dû. Cela se devinait d'ailleurs aisément au vu de son visage d'une pâleur presque inquiétante.

 **«** **Je survivrais. Et toi** **?** **»**

 **«** **Moi aussi. Tu ne devrais pas aller te reposer** **? Tu es encore malade tu sais.** **»**

Brenda lui adressa un petit sourire amusé et secoua la tête doucement.

 **«** **On dirais Jorge. Comme je lui disais, je me reposerais quand je serais morte. Ce qui n'est pas encore le cas, grâce à toi. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Deux fois.** **»**

 **«** **Pas la peine. Après ce que tu as fait pour moi ce soir, je pense qu'on est quitte.** **»** Lui assure-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Après tout, sans elle et Jorge ils seraient probablement tous morts ou bien en route pour les locaux du WICKED et dieu seul sait ce qui serait arrivé alors. Il leur devait beaucoup à tous les deux et il le savait.

 **«** **Tu as conscience que ce n'est pas ta faute n'est-ce pas** **?** **»** Lui demanda alors Brenda, le prenant au dépourvu.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un air interrogateur.

 **«** **Tout ça…L'attaque, le WICKED, l'enlèvement de Minho. Tu n'y es pour rien Thomas.** **»**

Thomas ne put retenir un petit rire sarcastique tout en regardant Brenda avec un air qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

 **«** **Vraiment** **? Comment tu peux penser ça ? Bien sûr que c'est entièrement ma faute Brenda.** **»**

 **«** **Thomas…** **»**

 **«** **C'est le cas** **! Je ne me rappelle de rien mais visiblement c'est moi qui les ai tous envoyés dans ce foutu labyrinthe, j'étais avec Wicked** **! Et même si aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas, ça ne changera pas les faits. Je suis responsable de tout ça.** **»**

Mais malgré la conviction avec lequel le jeune homme se blâmait, le visage de Brenda se ferma et elle prit un air des plus sérieux. Elle se positionnant de façon à être face à face avec Thomas avant de s'emparer d'une de ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder.

 **« Écoute, ce qui compte ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait dans le passé mais ce que tu fais aujourd'hui pour y remédier. Ils ont tous confiance en toi Thomas, ça se voit tout de suite. Que ce soit Newt, Minho ou même Aris. Ils te voient comme leur leader et ils ont besoin de toi. Alors tu as le droit d'avoir des doutes, c'est normal. Mais ils comptent sur toi et tu ne peux pas les laisser tomber. »** Lui explique-t-elle d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.

Thomas ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire et pleinement conscient qu'elle avait raison.

 **« Je ne sais pas si je mérite une telle confiance… »**

Brenda lui adressa un sourire presque tendre et serra un peu plus sa main.

 **« Crois-moi, tu la mérite amplement. Moi aussi j'ai confiance en toi, tu sais. »** Lui avoua-t-elle, en le regardant fixement.

Thomas se racla légèrement la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise sous son regard insistant. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait penser de cet aveu soudain, ou même du comportement de Brenda envers lui. Il ne la connaissait pas tant que ça au final et même s'il l'appréciait beaucoup, il avait encore du mal à totalement la cerner.

 **« Merci Brenda. Pour ton aide et pour ce que toi et Jorge avaient fait pour nous. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi »**

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit à ces mots mais si elle comptait lui répondre, elle n'en eu pas le temps.

 **« Je vous dérange peut-être ?** » Demanda une voix légèrement sèche, faisant se retourner Brenda et Thomas d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée de la tente. Newt se trouvait là, les bras croisés sur la poitrine avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Cependant, en le voyant Thomas ne perdit pas de temps et s'empressa de se lever du lit en s'éloignant presque hâtivement de Brenda, ce qui la blessa légèrement.

 **«** **Non pas du tout, on avait terminé de toute manière. Tu me cherchais** **?** **»** S'enquit vivement Thomas, en fixant Newt avec un léger sourire.

Newt hocha la tête sans dire un mot avant de poser un regard presque insistant sur Brenda, les sourcils froncés. Celle-ci se leva finalement à son tour, presque à contrecœur en comprenant qu'elle était visiblement de trop désormais.

 **«** **Je vais aller voir si Jorge a besoin de moi. A plus tard Thomas. Salut Newt** **!** **»** Dit-elle rapidement, soudain pressée de sortir tant elle se sentait mal à l'aise face au regard scruteur que lui lançait le blond. Celui-ci lui répondit par un hochement de tête tandis que Thomas lui adressa un gentil sourire qui lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Puis, elle quitta enfin les lieux, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Après le départ de Brenda, un certain silence fit son apparition entre les deux garçons, comme s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi se dire à cet instant. En vérité, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls ou de discuter depuis l'attaque du camp et il leur fallait quelques instants pour trouver leurs mots. Newt finit par soupirer doucement avant de s'avancer pour venir investir la place que Brenda avait quittée quelques instants plus tôt.

 **« Je ne vais pas te demander comment tu vas, on sait tous les deux que ce serait une question stupide. »** Finit-il par dire en regardant Thomas avec un léger sourire, empli de tristesse.

Thomas hocha la tête lentement, reconnaissant de voir que Newt le connaissait si bien.

 **« Pareil pour toi je suppose »** Répondit il a son ami.

 **« La vraie question maintenant c'est de savoir ce qu'on va faire. Parce que ne le prend pas mal hein mais ton idée de foncer dans leur base pour sauver Minho et les autres et tuer Ava Page, désolé mais il marchera jamais. Il nous faut un vrai plan, Tommy. »**

A sa grande surprise, les doutes que Newt émettait sur son plan initial ne le vexèrent même pas parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il avait raison. C'était tout simplement du suicide s'ils se précipitaient comme il l'avait prévu. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de se sentir encore plus frustré qu'avant, en voyant son impuissance mise sous son nez comme ça.

 **« Merci de ton soutien à toute épreuve et de ta confiance Newt… »** Choisit-il d'ironiser, afin de masquer ses vrais sentiments.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas duper Newt, qui comprit tout de suite le sens de ses pensées et soupira de plus belle.

 **« Désolé. Je ne cherche pas à te vexer ou à douter de toi. Je veux juste qu'on sache exactement ce qu'on fait avant de foncer. On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre des risques inutiles, pas avec la vie de Minho et des autres en jeu. »**

 **« Tu penses que je ne m'en rends pas compte ? Tu crois vraiment que j'irais intentionnellement risquer les vies de tout le monde et surtout celle de Minho pour en finir avec le Wicked ?** » S'indigna Thomas, blessé que Newt puisse imaginer un seul instant que sauver leurs amis n'était pas sa priorité.

 **« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je sais que tu ferais tout pour les sauver ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça ne doit pas te rendre imprudent d'accord ? On doit vraiment y réfléchir. Janson et Ava Page sont malins et je suis sûr qu'ils savent déjà et même qu'ils attendent qu'on vienne donc on doit être prêts. »**

Thomas hocha la tête, un peu honteux de s'être ainsi emporté et de s'en être prit à Newt. Il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi décidément, il ne parvenait même plus à contrôler ses émotions.

 **« Je sais que tu en as sûrement marre de l'entendre mais je vais quand même te le dire. Tu n'as aucune raisons de t'en vouloir comme ça. »** Dit alors Newt d'une voix douce, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Thomas.

Celui-ci poussa un léger soupir avant de se tourner vers son ami.

 **« Tu sais que c'est faux…C'est moi qui ait voulu venir trouver le bras droit, qui vous a tous mis dans cette merde, c'est en me protégeant que Minho a été emmené…c'est moi qui ai emmené Teresa avec nous. Je suis responsable de tout ça. .. »**

Newt resta cependant imperturbable et n'essaya pas de l'interrompre dans son apitoiement. Il savait que Thomas avait besoin de se confier, de dire ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui, aussi insensées que soit ses paroles.

 **« Tu as finis c'est bon ? Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Je ne vais pas te dire que ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ta faute parce que c'est le cas -non laisses moi finir- mais pas comme tu le penses. Tommy, dès l'instant où on s'est enfui du Wicked on savait qu'ils nous traqueraient. C'était impossible qu'ils nous laissent tranquille alors on était supposés faire quoi ? On devait se cacher, leur échapper on n'avait pas le choix. Alors oui, trouver le bras droit était ton idée mais si on ne l'avait pas fait on serait déjà tous morts et tu le sais. C'était la seule solution, quoi que j'aie pu te dire avant. Tu nous a tous sauvés et nous avons eu raison de te faire confiance. Alors s'il te plaît arrête de vouloir tout prendre sur toi, nous sommes tous responsables dans ce qui est arrivé ils nous cherchaient tous, pas seulement toi. On est aussi coupables que toi. »** Finit-il par lui expliquer, souhaitant plus que tout lui faire comprendre que personne ne lui en voulait pour ce qui était arrivé. En ce qui le concernait lui, il lui était même reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Thomas le regarda quelques instants, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire, très touché par les paroles de Newt. Il n'en parlait peut-être pas souvent mais l'avis du jeune homme était d'une très grande importance pour lui. En vérité, il pourrait presque dire qu'il se fichait de ce que pouvait penser les autres de lui, tant qu'il savait que Newt était à ses côtés. Il ferma alors les yeux en repensant à la seconde personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui mais n'était actuellement pas la.

 **« Peut-être que tu as raison…Mais Minho…et Teresa… »** Balbutia-t-il doucement, en baissant les yeux

Newt soupira et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, avant de prendre son menton entre deux doigts pour le forcer à le regarder.

 **« Arrête. Minho a essayé de nous protéger, personne ne l'a forcé à le faire. Tu aurais probablement fait la même chose à sa place. Et pour Teresa…tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle était avec eux. On avait tous confiance en elle et elle nous a trompé. Toi plus que nous. »**

 **« Je sais mais…je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'aurais dû me rendre compte de quelque chose. Elle était différente depuis qu'on était parti du Wicked…je sais pas, j'aurais dû comprendre que quelque chose était bizarre… J'aurais peut-être pu lui parler et la convaincre de changer d'avis, de me faire confiance. »**

Thomas sursauta quand il sentit la main de Newt se déplacer de son menton pour venir se poser doucement sur sa joue. Il leva les yeux pour le regarder et Newt lui adressa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire empli de tristesse et de compréhension. Il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas exprimer le moindre sentiment de pitié, chose dont ils avaient horreur tous les deux.

 **« Elle a fait son choix. Rien de ce que tu aurais pu dire n'aurais changé ça croit-moi. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, vraiment. Mais ça ne sert à rien de ressasser ce que t'aurais pu faire d'accord ? Mais je veux quand même que tu sache que quoi que tu décide à son sujet, pour moi c'est terminé. Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner ce qu'elle à fait, quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle est allée trop loin et à cause d'elle ils ont emmené Minho. »**

 **« Newt, ce n'est pas… »**

 **« Ne me dis surtout pas que ce n'est pas sa faute ! Pour moi ça l'est et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Si jamais tu décide de lui pardonner un jour, très bien. Mais ne me demande pas de faire pareil parce que je ne pourrais pas. »** L'avertit Newt avec un air qui n'acceptait aucune réplique.

Thomas comprit que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire à cet instant ne convaincrait Newt et même si cela lui faisait du mal de l'admettre, il pouvait le comprendre. Il n'était en vérité pas sur d'être capable lui-même de pardonner un jour Teresa pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Quelles que soient ses raisons, il ne parvenait pas à les comprendre, même en ressassant leur discussion sans arrêt dans sa tête. Newt avait raison, aussi dur que cela soit à admettre même si ils étaient tous responsable de l'attaque qui avait eue lieue, seule Teresa était responsable de la capture de Minho et des autres. Si quoi que ce soit devait arriver au jeune asiatique, il n'osait imaginer ce qui arriverait mais ça ne serait certainement pas beau à voir.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

La journée avait maintenant bien avancée et les survivants au massacre de la nuit avaient enfin réussi à terminer de réunir les corps de leurs défunts dans un même coin, les alignant tous sous différents linges qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Cette tâche avait été particulièrement difficile pour Vince, qui en tant que leader se sentait responsable de ce qui leur était arrivé, malgré les encouragements d'Harriet . Le groupe l'avait d'ailleurs laissé seul quelques instants quand ils étaient arrives au corps de Marie, afin de le laisser faire ses adieux. Newt et les autres ne savaient pas vraiment quelle avait été leur relation mais il était évidemment que l'homme avait été particulièrement attaché à elle et vivant plutôt mal sa mort. Cela ne faisait qu'accentuer le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait et un coup d'œil à Thomas et Frypan lui avait confirmé que c'était également leur cas. Après cela, chacun était reparti à différentes occupation, en attendant de pouvoir discuter de leur stratégie pour organiser le sauvetage de leurs amis. Pour l'heure Frypan retourna aider un groupe a réunir les quelques provisions qu'ils avaient réussi à retrouver pour voir de qui pouvait encore être sauvé tandis que Thomas suivi Vince un peu à l'écart, probablement pour commencer à discuter avec lui de ce qu'ils allaient faire par la suite. Newt resté seul poussa un léger soupir avant de commencer à s'éloigner, pour essayer de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider lui aussi, peu motivé à rester seul.

 **« Newt ? »** L'interpella alors une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de Brenda, qui semblait plutôt hésitante contrairement à son habitude. Il s'était déjà rendu compte à plusieurs reprises que la jeune femme ne semblait pas être vraiment à l'aise en sa présence. Ils n'avaient pourtant jamais réellement discuté tous les deux et il ne pensait pas s'être déjà montré particulièrement désagréable envers elle, même s'il ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça. Il se força à garder une expression neutre et haussa un sourcil en sa direction.

 **« Je peux t'aider Brenda ?** » Demanda-t-il sans parvenir à masquer sa surprise.

 **« Je peux te parler ? Ça sera rapide. »** Dit-elle

Newt la regarda quelques instants, en se demandant ce que la jeune femme pouvait bien lui vouloir avant de finalement hocher la tête. Ils allèrent donc tous les deux un peu à l'écart et se posèrent sur deux rochers qui se trouvaient la, face à face. Un certain silence prit alors place, comme s'ils cherchaient quoi dire pour démarrer cette conversation un peu inattendue. Newt soupira finalement et lança un regard entendu en direction de la jeune femme.

 **« Bon alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? »**

Brenda sursauta légèrement, comme si elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Newt prenne la parole le premier.

 **« Eh bien…je voulais parler de Thomas. »**

Newt retint de justesse un soupir. Évidemment, il aurait dû s'en douter. De quoi aurait-elle bien pu vouloir lui parler d'autre après tout ? Il avait bien remarqué le rapprochement qui s'était effectué entre les deux jeunes gens au cours de leur périple, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés. Cela le frustrait beaucoup il devait bien l'admettre.

 **« Newt ? »**

La voix de Brenda le fit sortir de ses pensées et il sursauta légèrement avant de porter son attention sur la jeune femme face à lui.

 **« Désolé. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir au sujet de Thomas au juste ? »**

Brenda se passa une main lente dans les cheveux avec une expression des plus sérieuses, comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

 **« En fait c'est un peu personnel mais…Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passait exactement entre lui et Teresa ? »**

Newt fronça les sourcils, ce n'était certainement pas la question à laquelle il s'était attendu en vérité.

 **« Je peux savoir pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je le sais au juste ? »**

Brenda ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, gênée et ne sachant pas vraiment comment le lui expliquer **.**

 **« Eh bien…vous avez l'air vraiment proches donc j'ai supposé que tu serais au courant. Et je…je m'inquiète pour lui, il a vraiment l'air d'avoir été blessé par ce qu'à fait Teresa alors je veux juste être sûre qu'il va bien »**

Newt fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment convaincu par son explication et persuadé qu'elle avait une autre motivation pour venir le questionner lui a ce sujet.

 **« Tu es sûre que c'est la seule raison ? Et même si je le sais, qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je vais te le dire comme ça ?** » Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu sèche.

Brenda fut légèrement surprise par son ton agressif, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Newt ne l'appréciait pas. Elle faisait pourtant des efforts pour les aider et ne pensait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui ait blessé le jeune homme ou autre.

 **« Rien, je me posait juste la question pour pouvoir l'aider. Depuis ce qui s'est passé , il reste seul et il s'isole alors je suis juste inquiète. Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif tu sais, c'était juste une question. Désolée de t'avoir dérangé alors. »** S'exclama la jeune femme, décidée à ne pas se laisser faire et à faire comprendre au jeune homme qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment le ton qu'il avait employé.

Newt eut la décence de se montrer gêné alors que Brenda commençait à se lever afin de le laisser seul. Il soupira doucement et se leva a son tour.

 **« Brenda… »** Dit-il dans un soupir, hésitant.

Brenda s'arrêta, dos à lui, et tourna légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait son attention.

 **« Quoi ?** » Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

 **« Ecoute, je suis désolé. Tu as raison je n'aurais pas dû t'agresser comme ça. Je suis inquiet pour Thomas moi aussi, je déteste le voir se blâmer comme ça. Et en plus avec ce qui est arrivé à Minho et avec Teresa…je suis un peu sur les nerfs.** » Tenta-t-il de se justifier, ne souhaitant pas laisser croire à la jeune femme qu'il la détestait alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Certes, il ne la portait pas dans son cœur mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de reconnaître son courage et d'apprécier la loyauté dont elle faisait preuve envers Thomas depuis leur rencontre. La jeune femme le toise quelques secondes sans réagir, comme si elle réfléchissait à ses paroles avant de finalement soupirer doucement et de revenir vers lui.

 **« C'est bon. Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas rancunière, vu notre situation actuelle ça serait stupide. Mais si tu veux un conseil, je pense que tu devrais essayer d'être moins sur la défensive avec les gens. On essaie juste de vous aider alors je comprends que tu ais du mal à nous faire confiance mais il va quand même falloir que tu essaies. »** Lui Dit-elle d'une voix plus douce qu'avant.

Newt hocha la tête, conscient qu'elle avait raison.

 **« Je vais essayer d'y penser. Minho me le dit tout le temps. »** Sourit-il doucement, à la pensée du jeune asiatique.

Brenda lui lança un regard compatissant en voyant que son expression était malgré lui devenue plus sombre à l'évocation de l'autre garçon.

 **« On va le sortir de la tu sais ? Thomas ne le laissera jamais tomber et même si ça peut paraître surprenant, Jorge s'est étrangement attaché à vous donc il fera tout pour l'aider. Et moi aussi. »**

 **« Merci Brenda. »**

La jeune femme lui durit gentiment, soulagée d'être parvenue à enfin s'entendre avec lui. Elle se prépara donc à nouveau à s'en aller, pensant cette conversation terminée. Mais la voix de Newt l'interpella à nouveau, hésitante.

 **« Brenda ? »**

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé en guise d'interrogation. Newt s'approcha doucement d'elle, cherchant ses mots.

 **« Écoute, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi la relation de Tommy et Teresa t'intéresse autant mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre eux. Teresa était plus une confidente, une meilleure amie pour lui. Mais ce n'est jamais allé plus loin d'accord ? »**

A ces mots, il vit le visage de Brenda s'éclairer légèrement et un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage. Il s'en voulu presque de devoir continuer mais il devait mettre les choses au clair avec elle.

 **« Mais je pense que tu devrais essayer de laisser tomber. »**

Brenda fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension à ces mots.

 **« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »**

 **« Écoute, je ne suis pas aveugle j'ai bien vu ta façon de le regarder et de te comporter avec lui. Je ne veux simplement pas que tu ais des faux espoirs alors je préfère te le dire, je ne pense pas que Thomas soit intéressé. Il t'apprécie beaucoup mais avec tout ce qui se passe disons que ce n'est juste pas le bon moment. »** Expliqua-t-il, en essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible. Il ne voulait pas vraiment lui donner la vraie raison, pas sans que Thomas ne soit d'accord en tout cas **.**

Il s'en voulu presque en voyant l'expression qui venait de prendre place sur le visage de Brenda mais il était quelqu'un d'honnête et il préférait donc être clair avec elle tout de suite, avant que ses espoirs ne soient trop haut et lui éviter une chute violente.

 **« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais intéressée de toute manière hein. Je demandais ça comme ça mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'attends quoi que ce soit de lui »** Fit-elle remarquer d'une voix un peu sèche, qui fit tout de suite comprendre à Newt ses véritables sentiments.

Il décida cependant de ne pas relever car si elle voulait faire comme si de rien n'était, il ne souhaitait pas s'y opposer. C'était probablement le mieux qu'elle puisse faire au fond.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

 _La peur. Le sang. Les cris. Tout était confus et se mélangeait autour de lui. Newt ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Où était-il ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il n'en savait rien mais il ne pouvait pas rester. Il devait partir. Il devait le retrouver. Qui ? Il n'en était pas sûr mais il savait qu'il devait retrouver quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Newt commença à avancer d'un pas lent. La lumière vive lui brûlait les yeux, il ne voyait presque pas ce qui l'entourait à cet instant. Ces voix. Il les connaissait, mais à qui appartenaient-elles ? Il ne savait plus. Il continua d'avancer d'un pas lent, dans cette pièce vide éclairée d'une simple ampoule clignotante. Il était sur ses gardes, attendait le moment où ce calme angoissant, irréel, cesserait. Un bruit attira alors son attention, le faisant se stopper sur place. Il scruta autour de lui, cherchant la source, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider. Il se retourna et se figea d'horreur. Là, devant lui ne se tenait nul autre qu'Alby. Mais il n'avait plus rien du Alby qu'il connaissait non. Il n'était plus qu'un être monstrueux au visage deformé, du sang s'écoulant de plaies qui lui parsemait le corps. Ses habits étaient en lambeaux et son regard...Il était bestial. Newt sentit sa gorge se nouer, ses jambes refusaient de bouger._

 _« Al…Alby… »_

 _Alby ne bougeait pas, le fixait simplement de son regard fou. Newt recula d'un pas, deux pas…C'était impossible. Alby ne pouvait pas être là. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il continua de reculer, terrifié et décidé à échapper à cette vision cauchemardesque. Il fut forcé de se stopper quand son dos buta contre quelque chose de dur derrière lui. Il arrêta de respirer un instant, tétanisé. Malgré la présence d'Alby devant lui, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de quitter des yeux, il se força à se retourner lentement…Et fit un bond en arrière, qui le fit tomber par terre sous le choc en voyant l'être face à lui. Winston. Dans le même état qu'Alby, il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Newt sentit les larmes apparaître sur ses joues. C'était un cauchemar. Il commença à reculer, toujours au sol, quand il vit Alby et Winston commencer à s'avancer vers lui d'un pas lent et desordonné._

 _« Non…N'approchez pas…S'il vous plaît… »_

 _Mais ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet sur ces créatures que ses amis étaient devenues._

 _« Newt… »Grogna alors l'apparition d'Alby._

 _Les mots sonnaient tellement faux dans sa bouche, comment pouvait-il seulement parler. Newt ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait plus supporter de le regarder._

 _« Laissez-moi ! » Sanglota-t-il de plus belle, ne parvenant pas à mettre de la distance entre eux comme il le souhaiterait._

 _« Newt… » Continua pourtant de résonner autour de lui._

 _Pourquoi l'appelaient-ils ? Etait ce sa punition pour avoir abandonné ses amis ? Pour ne pas avoir réussi à les sauver ? Allait-il devenir comme eux lui aussi ?_

 _« Newt ! »_

 _Il se figea et ses yeux se rouvrirent sous le choc. Et là, son corps se retrouva secoué de sanglots, il resta littéralement figé par ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Alby et Winston avaient disparus. Il ne savait pas où ils étaient mais il ne parvint pas à s'en inquiéter. Pas en voyant celui qui avait prit leur place désormais. Son visage d'ordinaire si rieur ou concentré était en train de partir en lambeaux, d'énormes plaies sanguinolentes apparaissant un peu partout. Ses habits étaient déchirés de toutes part, noircis par la crasse et par le temps. Ses bras n'étaient pas en meilleur état, la chair à vif apparaissant tout leur long. Ses jambes étaient disposées dans un angle peu naturel et ses mains…Plusieurs doigts manquaient. Il ne restait plus rien de l'être que Newt connaissait si bien et aimait tant. Minho n'était désormais rien de plus qu'une créature effrayante, un simple corps dépourvu de vie et d'humanité. Le jeune homme senti son souffle s'accélérer sous l'ampleur de ses sanglots, son corps n'était plus capable de bouger, complètement paralysé._

 _« Minho…Non…C'est impossible… »_

 _Minho ne réagissait pas, le fixant simplement de ses vides et sans âme._

 _« Newt ! »_

 _La voix dans sa tête retentissait de plus en plus forte mais il était incapable de lui répondre. Il ne pouvait pas articuler le moindre mot. Il n'était plus capable de respirer, comme si sa vie était en train de s'arrêter. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et allait à tout moment s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il sentit alors une pression sur son épaule et poussa un hurlement déchirant._

Newt s'agita de plus belle dans son lit, poussant des cris désespérés, piégé dans un cauchemar qui semblait des plus terrifiant.

 **« NEWT ! »** S'écria de nouveau Frypan, terrifié par l'état d'agitation de son ami dont il essayait de le sortir depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Il avait été réveillé par le premier cri de Newt et avait vite comprit que celui-ci était prit au beau milieu d'un cauchemar qui semblait terrifiant, si les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues étaient un indice suffisant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le réveiller. Le secouer ne semblait pas être une bonne idée, au vu du coup de poing qu'il avait manqué se prendre quelques instants plus tôt. Alertés par les cris, Jorge, Vince, Harriett et Brenda s'était précipités dans la tente, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait mais Frypan les avait aussitôt arrêtés. Il ne voulait pas aggraver les choses. Il s'était simplement tourné vers eux pour les regarder, un air serieux et effrayé sur le visage.

 **« Allez chercher Thomas. »**

 **« Mais que veux-tu qu'il… »** Avait commencé Vince avant d'être coupé.

 **« Dépêchez-vous ! »**

Brenda n'avait donc pas réfléchi plus et s'était précipitée hors de la tente pour aller chercher le concerné, laissant Frypan et les autres seuls avec un Newt de plus en agité et terrifié. Frypan décida d'essayer de nouveau de réveiller son ami en posant une main sur son épaule doucement, sans le brusquer.

 **« Newt, réveille-toi ! »**

Le jeune homme se redressa alors dans son lit en poussant un cri de terreur, les yeux écarquillé dans lesquels on pouvait lire une peur immense, regardant autour de lui d'un air totalement affolé.

Frypan voulut reprendre la parole, pour le calmer quand Thomas débarqua finalement en trombe dans la tente, et se précipita au chevet de Newt.

 **« Newt ! Newt regarde-moi ! »**

Mais le jeune homme ne faisait pas attention à eux, baladant son regard terrifié tout autour de lui, la respiration saccadé et les joues trempées de larmes. Il ne semblait pas avoir conscience de leur présence et était toujours aux prise avec son cauchemar. Thomas posa alors délicatement ses deux mains sur les joues du jeune homme pour le forcer à tourner la tête vers lui, ce qui poussa Newt à se débattre faiblement.

 **« Non…Non…Laissez-moi… »**

 **« Newt, c'est moi. Calme-toi, tout va bien d'accord ? Tu es en sécurité. Newt ! Regarde-moi ! »**

Le regard de Newt se posa alors enfin sur Thomas, qui semblait affolé par l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami alors que les autres les regardaient sans un mot, ne sachant comment réagir face à cette situation, se sentant de trop à cet instant.

Les sourcils de Newt se froncèrent alors légèrement tandis qu'il sembla enfin reconnaître Thomas.

 **« To…Tommy ? »** Balbutia-t-il d'une voix faible, encore secouée de sanglots et rendue hésitante par sa respiration encore trop rapide et irrégulière.

Thomas lui adressa un léger sourire, tout en caressant tendrement sa joue avec son pouce, essuyant ses larmes de son autre main.

 **« Oui, c'est moi…Tout va bien d'accord ? C'était juste un cauchemar… »**

Newt ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement se remettre à pleurer doucement, appuyant sa tête contre le cou du second garçon, le corps secoué de spasmes silencieux. Thomas fut prit de cours par cette réaction tellement inhabituelle de l'autre garçon mais finit par passer un de ses bras autour de sa taille tandis que son autre main alla se poser sur sa nuque en une caresse silencieuse et réconfortante. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Frypan, empli d'inquiétude et de compréhension. Il hocha la tête en direction de Thomas avec un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers les autres, qui ne semblaient pas savoir que faire face à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

 **« Venez, laissons-les un peu seuls. »** Dit-il doucement à leur intention, avant de tourner les talons pour sortir.

Vince et Jorge lui emboîtèrent aussitôt le pas mais Brenda se montra plus hésitante.

 **« Vous êtes sûrs que ça va aller ? »** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Newt semblait tellement fragile à cet instant, tellement différent du garçon avec lequel elle avait discuté seulement la veille.

Frypan hocha la tête doucement.

 **« Oui, ils ont besoin d'être seuls. »**

Harriet posa alors une main sur le bras de Brenda et la dirigea lentement avec elle vers la sortie, après un dernier regard vers Thomas qui lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Une fois seul avec Newt, Thomas se décala doucement, en continuant de serrer son ami contre lui afin de pouvoir s' asseoir sur le lit avec lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant encore quelques secondes avant que finalement les sanglots de Newt ne se calment et qu'il se sépare enfin de l'étreinte réconfortante de Thomas, mal à l'aise. Thomas lui adressa un sourire rassurant et posa doucement une main sur sa joue, afin d'essuyer tendrement ses larmes, le visage malgré tout toujours inquiet. Newt ferma les yeux quelques secondes sous la caresse avant de se racler doucement la gorge.

 **« Je…Je suis désolé. »**

 **« Eh, ne t'excuse-pas d'accord ? Ca arrive à tout le monde de faire des cauchemars tu n'y es pour rien. »**

Mais Newt ne sembla pas vraiment convaincu par ses paroles.

 **« J'ai dérangé tout le monde alors qu'ils ont besoin de sommeil, c'est stupide…Je suis plus un gamin alors je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça pour un petit cauchemar et… »**

Thomas le stoppa en le forçant une nouvelle fois à le regarder. Il le fixa d'un air des plus sérieux, déterminé à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il allait lui dire.

 **« Arrête Newt. Ce n'est pas stupide d'accord ? Avec tout ce qui s'est passé je crois que personne ne peut t'en vouloir de faire des cauchemars tu sais ? Tu es humain, c'est normal de craquer à un moment ou un autre. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »**

Newt hocha doucement la tête et sentit sa gorge se nouer à nouveau. Il du lutter pour ne pas laisser apparaître de nouvelles larmes mais Thomas n'était pas dupe et lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant.

 **« Tu veux en parler ? »** Demanda-t-il doucement.

Newt ferma les yeux, sentant soudain une grosse migraine apparaître. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler en vérité, même avec Thomas. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même le sens de ce rêve mais il l'avait tellement terrifié…Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà eu peur à ce point-là dans sa vie. Voir Minho transformé en l'une de ces créatures et ne rien avoir pu faire pour l'empêcher…Il s'était senti tellement impuissant. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ça. Rien que le fait d'y penser lui coupa le souffle, il sentit à nouveau sa respiration s'accélérer et son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Si jamais Minho…Il sursauta en sentant deux paumes chaudes se poser sur ses joues, ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Thomas le fixait avec un air alarmé.

 **« Newt, respire. Calme-toi d'accord ? Tout va bien, je suis là. »**

Newt ferma les yeux et se força donc à se calmer, sentant peu à peu son souffle revenir à la normale. Il prit une profonde inspiration et souffla un grand coup.

 **« C'est ça…Ca va mieux ? »**

Il hocha doucement la tête.

 **« Je crois oui…Je suis désolé Tommy… »**

 **« Arrête de t'excuser. Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ta faute. »**

Newt ne répondit pas mais ferma doucement les yeux, profitant de la chaleur que les mains de Thomas procurait sur ses joues. Ce contact lui permettait de rester ancré dans la réalité, de ne pas repenser trop intensément à ce rêve si perturbant, si douloureux. C'est pour cela que quand il sentit Thomas commencer à les retirer de ses joues, il ne put s'empêcher de réagir aussitôt et de poser les siennes dessus, afin de les maintenir en place. Thomas le regarda d'un air surprit, qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de Newt. Il ne dit cependant rien et se contenta donc de replacer ses mains où elles étaient, en déplaçant légèrement ses pouces, afin de procurer de tendres caresses sur le visage du blond. Cela achevé d'apaiser Newt qui se sentit enfin calme pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Il se décida enfin à regarder Thomas et lui adressa un sourire timide avant de soupirer un grand coup.

 **« Je…Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie Tommy. C'était…Je ne sais pas où j'étais mais…J'étais terrifié. J'étais seul au début mais après…Ils sont arrivés. » Confia** -t-il d'une voix tremblante, se remémorant le contenu de son rêve.

Thomas ne l'interrompit pas alors qu'il lui racontait le reste de son rêve, ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Alby et Winston face à lui mais surtout le désespoir de voir Minho perdu à jamais, sans avoir pu le sauver. A la fin de son récit, les larmes étaient réapparues sur ses joues et se perdaient sous les paumes chaudes de Thomas, qui n'avaient pas quitté son visage. Il finit par stopper son récit, essayant de reprendre contenance. Thomas ne réagit pas pendant un moment avant de finalement prendre la parole.

 **« Newt. Newt, regarde-moi. »**

Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes avant de s'exécuter.

 **« Ce n'était qu'un rêve tu entends ? Ce n'était pas réel d'accord ? Alby et Winston…Tu n'y était pour rien – Non écoute moi-. Les seuls responsables c'est le Wicked et personne d'autre. Et Minho…Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Il est fort, il va s'en sortir. On va le tirer de là avec Aris et les autres. Tu dois me croire, il ira bien. »**

 **« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? »**

 **« Parce que je sais qu'il compte sur nous. Parce qu'il sait qu'on ne va pas l'abandonner et que jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, il fera tout pour s'en sortir. Et parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on l'abandonne. On le sortira de là quoi qu'il arrive. Tu dois me faire confiance d'accord ? Et surtout tu dois lui faire confiance. Ce que tu as vu n'arrivera pas si on arrive à l'empêcher. Et on y arriver d'accord ? »**

Newt regarda Thomas quelques secondes, sans savoir quoi dire avant de finalement enfin adresser son premier sourire depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il hocha doucement la tête.

 **« Tu as raison. Et tu sais que je suis avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. Parce que je ne peux pas perdre Minho aussi…On a perdu trop de monde déjà. Alors lui, on ne le perdra pas. C'est hors de question. »**

Thomas lui adressa l'un de ses sourires les plus sincères et s'approcha encore plus de lui afin de coller son front au sien doucement. Ses mains n'avaient toujours pas bougé et continuaient de se promener doucement le long des joues de Newt.

 **« Voilà, là je te retrouve. On va y arriver. »**

Et comme pour sceller cette nouvelle promesse, Newt franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient en posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Thomas. Ils sauveraient Minho, ensemble. Et ils feraient payer au Wicked tout le mal qu'il leur avait fait…


End file.
